“Complex event processing” herein shall refer to detecting, correlating, abstracting, aggregating, and/or reacting to certain events by an event processing system. In an illustrative example, an event processing system may select certain events from one or more event input streams, correlate certain events based on temporal and/or non-temporal factors (e.g., event timestamps and/or state variable values), compose complex events from certain atomic events, evaluate certain event processing rules against the complex events, and perform certain actions defined by the event processing rules.